


Dare

by XMadamRoseX



Series: The Drunken Results of a Bored Lee Seung Gil. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Rough Sex, Seung Gil is dangerous, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Seung Gil is not near as well behaved as everyone thinks. Otabek is his latest victim and Victor is simply a innocent bystander.





	1. To Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts), [tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/gifts).



> Prompt: 21. Kiss on a Dare (Victor/Otabek)  
> Bingo Square: Otabek/Victor  
> Pairing: Bottom Row, Far Left
> 
> Look at that! Bingo also!!

“You Turkey?” Seung Gil smirked at Otabek over his brightly colored drink. They had ditched out of the Banquet early and ended up at a well known gay bar in Shinjuku, Tokyo that some how Seung Gil knew the bar tender at.

Otabek glared at him. “It’s Chicken and no.” They had been watching Victor and Chris quietly from across the room as they laughed and danced. Seung Gil had laughed about the fact that out of all the gay bars in Tokyo, all three metal winners in the Men Figure Skating World Championships; had ended up here with the 6th place skater. He was also well on his way to very drunk and if Otabek knew anything, Seung Gil was a force to be reckoned with when drunk.

“Then do it. I’ve never seen you back down from a dare. Do you need another shot? I think you need another shot!” At that Seung Gil waved at his bar tender friend who swayed over and grinned sultry at them. “Whiskey. He needs Whiskey. He gets brave on it.”

The bar tender smiled. “Well then. I do like them brave. What is your friend name, babe?” The man must have been using to talking to foreigners and was speaking very good English.

Otabek rolled his eyes at the flirting man as Seung Gil downed his drink. “Otabek Altin! He won Bronze at the World Championships and he’s going to kiss the Gold Medalist! We just need Whiskey to make that happen!”

The bar tender laughed and nodded. “I agree with this plan. Whiskey it is!” Before Otabek could open his mouth, the man had dashed off and Otabek was glaring at his so-called friend; who poured himself another small glass of sake.

 _“Gunbah!”_ He handed a glass to Otabek and smiled more. They poured the shots back while a bottle of expensive Whiskey landed on the table with 2 shot glasses. “Oh! Well now I have to sleep with him.” Seung Gil winked to the man behind the bar.

Otabek sighed as he poured a shot. “Why are we friends again?” He threw the shot back and grumbled. It was really good Whiskey and he knew he was in for a long night. He poured a pair of shots and handed one to the troublesome Korean.

Seung Gil took the shot offered to him. “Cause, everyone thinks we are boring or always angry. You get me! Also, we are fucking awesome in bed! But! Tonight, you are taking Victor back to your hotel room and showing him exactly why you are called the Hero of Kazakhstan! _Gunbah!_ ” They took the shots as they both held back laughs.

By the time the bottle of Whiskey was half gone, they had some how managed to gather a small group of men at their table. Including the bar tender who appeared to be off shift and was well on his way to being undressed by Seung Gil. Otabek held a shot glass in his hand and ran his lips along the rim. Victor was at a table across the room with Chris. They had been dancing most of the night with various partners, but they didn’t seem to be here together. From what Otabek knew, Chris had a pretty stable boyfriend back home.

He looked at their small group and sighed. None of them seemed that interesting and he was officially getting bored. Maybe Victor and Chris would want to join them. It wouldn’t hurt to at least try. He didn’t have to do the dare that Seung Gil had been reminding him of all night. Yes. This was just being friendly. With a quick nod of his head to himself he downed the shot and stood up. He shot his friend a glare as he stormed across the bar and into Chris and Victor’s booth. “You are drinking alone.” Okay. Maybe he was drunk.

Victor jumped as Chris just laughed. “Oh! It’s Otabek! What are you doing here?” His voice was smooth as he looked Otabek up and down. He had changed out of his suit and was dressed in a ripped shirt and jeans.

Otabek raised an eye brow. “I think that’s obvious. I’m getting drunk and you should come over to our table and drink with us. Seung Gil knows the bar tender and we have bottle service.” He stood up and smirked at the two.

Victor smiled. “Oh? Seung Gil is here too?” He pulled Chris to his feet. “I guess we can’t turn down a offer from fellow skaters.”

Otabek nodded and walked ahead of them to the table in the VIP section. He waved off a few of their fellow groupies and motioned to the newly opened seats. “Sit. What are you drinking?”

Seung Gil pulled his face off his friend and laughed at the new members of their groups. “It’s Victor and Chris! It’s a Skater orgy… wait… no. That’s dirty!” He burst into giggles as he fell back on his friend.

Victor and Chris both laughed and told them their drinks to a waitress that had appeared of nowhere. Otabek poured himself a shot and smirked at Victor. “He knows the bar tender really well.”  He plopped down next to Victor downed his shot. “Seung Gil dared me to kiss you by the end of the night and I’d very much like to.”

Chris choked on his drink as Victor broke into a surprised smile. “Oh Vic! I like him! You were right, he does seem fun.”

Victor reached out and stroked his cheek. “Well then.” He pulled Otabek’s face to his and brushed his lips against his. It might have been the Whiskey, or it might have been the club but Victor’s lips tasted wonderful. He tangled his hands in Victor’s shirt and slid further into his lap, little the kiss deepen naturally. Their lips pressed and before long his tongue was battling with Victor’s for power. Otabek gasped as he felt Victor lift him and set him down in a straddle in his lap. Hands were in his hair and he was being pulled back as lips slid down his jaw.

After what felt like ages, Otabek pulled away from the sinful lips and looked Victor in the eyes. “Hotel?” Victor moaned and smiled.


	2. Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil is up to his old tricks again. He’s bored and drunk. Who will be his target this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 21. Kiss on a Dare (Seung Gil/Yuri)  
> Since I happen to get Seung Gil again and the same Prompt, I decided to give you a second chapter for this story. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: No Beta! These will be fast and dirty!

Yuri didn’t understand why or how he had managed to get her. Tonight, was supposed to be him and Otabek’s night. He’d flown all the way to fucking Korea to see him compete. He’d managed to take Silver at the Four Continents and Seung Gil had managed to kick JJ off the podium all together. Said Korean was currently two bottles in on something call Soju. It was entirely too sweet and didn’t hold a candle to his Vodka and Cran with soda. Otabek was actually _laughing_ at Seung Gil and the two of them had taken more shots than he’d ever seen Otabek drink. “So? Since when have you two been friends?!” Yuri could feel his temper rising and he was not near drunk enough for this. He sipped on his drink again.

Otabek smiled and leaned over to him. His lips were rough from the cool air outside and he tasted like the sweet stuff in his glass with a mix of Whiskey. It was not a pleasant taste to say the least. “Yura. Lee and I have known each other…uh” He looked to Seung Gil and squinted. “Canada? 4 years ago?”

Seung Gil actually giggled and tipped his glass back, then refilled it. Finishing off the third bottle of Soju. “Yea Yea. I did a summer training in Toronto with him and Jeany.”

Yuri spit out part of his drink. “Jeany?” He burst into a deep laugh. “Oh man… please say that on camera.” He pulled his phone out and brought up the video app. Turning it on the 3 of them. “Okay Seung Gil say Hi to your little friend.” He smiled darkly. He decided that he might be a little drunk, just not a plastered as these two.

“Hi! Jeany!!! Why aren’t you here! Too busy being all married and boring now!” He leaned over and kissed Yuri and then Otabek on the cheeks. “Leaves more fun for me! Bye Bye buttercup!”

Yuri ended the recording and bounced in his seat. Okay maybe this night wasn’t a lost. He quickly pulled up Instagram and posted the video and tagged JJ. This would be good. Take the cocky bastard down a peg. Maybe he’d finally stop reminding him he was the one that got Otabek first, that his virginity belonged to the knuckle head. “Seung Gil. I think we can keep you around. You seem my kind of crazy.” He poured a line shots from the Whiskey in front of Otabek and handed them out. “To Gold Medalist. Yuuri Katsuki may he get stung by a Jelly Fish on his Honey Moon!” The other two laughed and threw the shots back with him.

Otabek threw his arm back around him and nuzzled his neck. “Rest room. I’ll be back. Have fun.” He climbed over Seung Gil who reach out and hit his ass on the way by. “Hey! Find your own ass to fondle!”

“Okay!” He took another long drink and grinned at Yuri. “I dare you to find me the hottest person here to kiss.”

Yuri raised an eye brow up at him. “Excuse me?” He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Seung Gil hardly spoke at competitions and didn’t so much as look at any girls or guys for that matter.

“I’m board and need to make out with someone.” He leaned forward. “Unless you are offering up Otabek. It’s been a while since I had my way with him.” He wiggled his eye brows in what Yuri was sure he through was sly.

Yuri glared at him. “I knew you two had done something.” He picked up the Whiskey bottle and took a swig directly from it. He really wasn’t drunk enough for this. He had learned in the last few months the depths of Otabek’s sexual prowess from a number of Yuri’s Angels who felt they were doing him a favor. He took another swig. The worst part was the Angels had only dug up the club people and a few fans, they had no idea about the fellow skaters. He took another long swig.

Seung Gill took the bottle from him. “You are the size of a bird. Slow down. I’m not holding your hair back while you throw up.” He took a swig off the bottle and set it down. “Otabek didn’t tell you?”

Yuri grumbled into his drink and shook his head. “No. I knew about JJ and apparently something with Victor once and then there was Mila…” Yuri glared at his drink, that had been a bitter pill to swallow. He sucked the remainder of his drink down. “Now you.” Yuri looked up and smiled. He had the perfect idea. If Otabek could be wild so could he, why not. Yes this was a wonderful idea!

Seung Gil looked at him. “That’s a scary look. You look like you’re gonna at-“ He let out a slight squeak as he was tackled in the booth by Yuri. His mouth slamming onto him and forcing his way into the giggling Korean’s mouth.

Yuri rolled his hips as he lifted his mouth off finally and grinned. “You dared me to find you the hottest person to kiss.” He pecked Seung Gil’s swollen lips again. “Can you see someone hotter than me here?” He rolled his hips again and raised an eye brow.

Seung Gil moaned and rolled his own hips up. “Well I am on my back in a booth in a VIP section so… I’m going with no.” He pulled Yuri back to him and threaded his hands into Yuri’s hair. “But even before my current view, no you out rank them all.” He pulled Yuri flush with him. His lips weren’t like Otabek’s, his lips were soft, and he tasted more like the sweet liquor that was quickly growing on Yuri.

Yuri lifted his chest and ran his hands between them and drug his hands down the buttons on Seung Gil’s shirt as he popped all the buttons in one quick pull. His hands darting in the moment he felt the buttons spring off the back of the booth. A deep moan ripped from him when Seung Gil thrust his hips up harshly.

“Well now.” Yuri snapped his head away and looked up at his boyfriend. He expected a frown, but what he got was a growl and smile from him. “You two seem to have got friendly.” He drifted his eyes to the man under him. “I take it you got bored?”

Seung Gil smiled darkly. “I want to go back to the hotel. I want to play with him. Please Beka?” He looked up at Yuri and hit him with a heated smile. “Would you like that?” He rolled his hips and pulled on Yuri’s hair as his mouth attached to his throat.

Yuri moaned and locked eyes with Otabek. “Yea. Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to write a second chapter but SOMEONE posted a prompt for him and Yuri and it was kinda too good to pass up. Do we want to see the hotel night for these two? Might need to be another prompt... Since this is a prompt series.


	3. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil’s antics have finally catch up with him. Has he met his match?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 69. Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck and 58. Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed
> 
> Note: I don’t really have anything to say other than this was 100% Diamond’s and Tuples fault. This was supposed to be a 1000 word one shot and now here we are… Thanks for certainly challenging me to write a full story in less than 24 hours…
> 
> This chapter is over the 1k just a little bit… by like 1.7k over… whoops.

Seung Gil didn’t know what he was expecting when he told Otabek he wanted to play with his boyfriend. But what he certainly was not expecting was to be stripped of his shirt in an elevator and then to be slammed up against his hotel room’s door by Otabek and his lips attacked. Otabek was always a forceful kisser and it always made Seung Gil melt the moment those strong lips touched his. He moaned deep as he tried to move his hands that were being held against the door on either side of his head. Only to be held in place with a short grunt and press of Otabek’s hands.

By the time Otabek pulled back his head was spinning, and his lips burned with small bit marks. Otabek was smiling at him with the smile they both knew meant that Seung Gil was in for a rough night. “You decided you wanted to play with my boyfriend. We’ve had this talk, Lee.”

Before Seung Gil could respond that Otabek’s boyfriend had started it. His vision was filled with pale skin, blonde hair and searing green eyes. Yuri has ducked under Otabek’s arms and placed himself between the two of them. A daring smile danced on his lips as he leaned into Seung Gil’s space and touched their noses. “Hi there!” Yuri apparently was a very happy drunk. If only the skating world knew this about the angry kitten of Russia.

Otabek grunted behind him and frowned. “Rude.” Yuri’s eyes darted up to Seung Gil’s as he pressed their mouths together in polarizing kiss to Otabek’s. Yuri’s lips moved softly over his and licked at his bottom lip until Seung Gil granted him access with a deep moan. Yuri giggled into the kissed and pressed his ass back on Otabek, causing the man to groan. “Really rude.” His head fell to Yuri’s shoulder and he kissed up the smooth neck to bite the blonde’s ear sharply. “Yura. Off”

Yuri whined as his body nearly collapse between them. “You’re so mean, Beka.” He had pulled away with a pout, his bottom lip sticking out slightly as he smiled over his shoulder. “He said he wanted to play with me. Like _I_ was the toy here.” He looked back to Seung Gil with a smirk and a shake of his head “I’m not the toy.” He bit his lip and crunched up his nose. “I’m so not the toy.”

Seung Gil’s eyes widened as Yuri dropped to his knees and started to pull at his pants. Otabek raised his eyes as a humorous smirk painted his lips. “This should be fun. Finally get to watch you squirm for a change?” He leaned forward and kissed him softly this time, before pulling back and trailing his mouth down his jaw and neck. “Consider this pay back for all the times you set me up.” He bit into Seung Gil’s neck and sucked hard at the same exact moment Yuri sunk his mouth to the base of his half hard cock. 

Seung Gil had no idea how this had happened. He let out a strangled shout and let his weight drop, only held up by the bodies in front of him. “Ah Oh! Fuck.” He felt like his very soul was being sucked out of him. How was Yuri able to do that with his mouth. He wasn’t even 16 yet. “Oh, fuck Yuri… how! You’re 15!”

He felt a growl rumbled through his cock and the wonderful warm mouth leave him. “I’ll be 16 in a week and I’m a not a child.” He pressed his mouth to the inside of Seung Gil’s thigh and sucked a surely dark mark.

Otabek had let up from his own mark and snickered into his neck and whispered into his ear before licking it quickly. “Probably not a good idea to anger him.” He looked Seung Gil in this eyes before looking down, forcing Seung Gil to follow his sight. What he saw made it hard to not come right then and there. Yuri Plisetsky looking up at him, his blonde hair tousled and pressed into Otabek’s tented jeans, his small pouty lips glossed with spit and possibly the darkest look to ever grace mankind in his eyes. Seung Gil swallowed slowly and looked back up at Otabek. He was so fucked.

Yuri let out a small yelp as Otabek grabbed his hair and pulled him up back between them. “Why are your clothes still on, Yura?” He bit at Yuri’s neck while he locked eyes with Seung Gil, who for his part was still trying very hard not to come from watching the two pull power back and forth, with him weak to what ever they wanted.  

Yuri growled and pushed Otabek off him and ducked back under his arms. As he ripped his shirt over his head and kicked his shoes off, he looked over his should quickly at the two staring each other down. “He’s mine Beka. Don’t get any funny idea. My toy tonight.” By the time he reached the bed he was completely naked and stood glaring playfully at the two. “Well are you coming or not?”

Otabek smirked again and pulled Seung Gil’s prone body off the door. He let himself be pulled as Otabek walked them backwards towards the bed. He pressed his lips back to Seung Gil’s and sucked his tongue into his mouth, effectively stealing his very breath. His pants caught at his knees as he was tugged toward what was sure to be his undoing. Otabek’s eyes never left his as he kissed Seung Gil like he had so many times in the past. The way he had of capturing him in those dark chocolate orbs that had been unmatched until he had stared into Yuri’s emerald ones. He was trapped by these two men and he didn’t want to ever be released.

Seung Gil kicked out of his shoes and his pants quickly before he was spun  and thrown on the bed with a harsh bounce. Yuri was on him before he even finished bouncing, his hips pinning him to the bed. He dragged his eyes down Seung Gil’s body as his finger followed the path his eyes were burning into him. “Hmm…” He seemed to think for a moment as he danced his finger on his abs. “Beka? Is he a screamer when you fuck him?”

Otabek snorted as pulled his shirt over his head. “He is when **_I_** fuck him. I had to gag him a few times.” Seung Gil’s eyes widened. He remembered that. He had been sore for days. Otabek pulled his belt free and unbuttoning his pants. “But when he fucked JJ” He moaned as he cupped himself through his boxers. “That was quite the sight. JJ passed out after.” He was naked and crawling onto the bed next to Yuri and kissed at the small blonde’s neck before whispering something into his ear.

Yuri’s eyes widened as a smile burst across his face. “Oh! Yes Yes Yes.” He bounced on Seung Gils lap and giggled. “Get me the lube!” He looked down at Seung Gil and moaned before rolling his hips quickly. “Oh! this is going to be so much fun.” He shimmied back quickly and grabbing Seung Gil behind the knees, pushing up. “Come on now. I’ve seen your Biellmann spin, show me how flexible you are.”

Seung Gil groaned as his knees were suddenly nearly flush with his ears, before Yuri placed them on his shoulders. Turning quickly to nip at his thighs and run his hands down them slowly. Otabek kissed down Yuri’s side before taking Seung Gil’s aching cock in his hand and pumping him. Seung Gil couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore more. He threw his head back on the bed with a shout before all out screaming out Yuri’s name as he felt two fingers press into him quick. “Nagh! Yuri!” He went to scream more at him but suddenly Otabek's mouth was on his and a tongue was pressing into him as long fingers stretched him open.

Yuri’s hand had replaced Otabek’s as his mouth was being assaulted and now Yuri had both of their cocks in his hand as his other hand worked him like a finally tuned instrument. With his hands free, now Seung Gil reached out for Otabek’s hair and pressed him closer, letting his warm mouth eat up his loud moans and cries for more. Otabek pulled away just as Yuri pulled his fingers out and ran his fingers down Seung Gil’s cheeks. “Shhh. You’re love this. You’re love him.”

He looked back at Yuri and nodded. Yuri looked flushed and was breathing deep as he grinned. His playful smile was back just as fast as Seung Gil’s hips were lifted and Yuri’s flushed cock was pressed into him slowly. As Seung Gil went to open his mouth to let out a deep scream at the stretch he gasped instead, as a cloth was shoved in his mouth. He groaned angry as Yuri giggled. “Beka! God warn the poor guy at least.” Yuri’s labored breath evened out as he bottomed out and rolled his hips. Seung Gil moaned long into the make shift gag and glared at Otabek. Yuri pulled out slowly before slamming back in harshly. The world fractured as pleasure ripped into Seung Gil from multiple sides. He screamed into the gag and threw his head back. Otabek was pumping him quickly with one hand and had his other behind Yuri pressing into him. He could feel Yuri jerk forward with each press of his fingers. All as Yuri slammed into him over and over.

Before Seung Gil could fill that tight coil start to wind, Otabek pulled his hand off him and kissed him on the cheek. “Wouldn’t want you to wake up Victor and Yuuri next door.” He smiled into his cheek. He knew how Seung Gil felt about being caught, how the simple thought would set him off. The idea of Victor or Yuuri looking at him knowingly tomorrow. He moaned into the clothe and felt himself jerk as he came hard and suddenly. Yuri laughed breathlessly and Otabek kissed his cheek again. “Don’t stop Yura, he can take it.” He leaned up and captured Yuri’s lips in a rough kiss. “Actually… I think he could take harder. I think you both could.” Yuri growled and slammed his hips painfully into him, forcing his eyes to roll back as another scream ripped through him into the gag.

Yuri was suddenly leaning over him with his hands bracing on Seung Gils shoulders. “Looks… Ah!” He jerked forward and into him deeper than before. “Oh fuck! Be..Beka.” He breathed deep as Seung Gil’s body rocked up the bed with each thrust of Yuri’s hips. It wasn’t until he saw a hand grip Yuri’s hair and pull that he noticed Otabek was behind Yuri and thrusting. Yuri was nearly lax between them as he moaned out and thrusted as Otabek slammed into him. “Ah! Looks like… Nagh…  I’m in the middle again!”

Seung Gil looked into Yuri’s eyes in a daze of pleasure and pain. Yuri’s nails dug into his shoulder with each slam of their hips, before he finally fell forward to Seung Gil’s chest and screamed into the skin. Otabek thrust into him harder and pulled on his hair hard, forcing Yuri back up. The three moaned louder and louder with each pound of hips. Seung Gil was shaking as he gripped the sheets of the bed and attempted to beg through the gag. He didn’t know what exactly he was begging for, but it seemed Yuri understood as he took his hard cock and pumped with each roll of his hip. It was only a few pulls before he was spilling on his stomach in thick white ropes.

Yuri groaned and leaned back on Otabek’s check. “Oh god. Beka… Beka… he’s so tight. I can’t hold on.” He had started to roll his hip with each jerk of Otabek’s hips and was still abusing Seung Gil’s overly sensitive prostate. Seung Gil, simply floated in the waves of pleasure still coursing through him as he squeezed Yuri as tight as he could.

Otabek smirked at Seung Gil. “Naughty Lee. I know what you are doing.” He snapped his hips into Yuri again. “You can come. But I’m not done. You’re gonna keep going until I’m done. Hard or not.” He placed his arm around Yuri’s chest and Seung Gil’s aching legs as he pulled them flush to his chest.

Yuri’s head fell back as he let out a pained sob and shook, filling Seung Gil’s tight hole. “Oh god! Yes Yes. Beka Beka Beka” He seemed to go limp in Otabek’s arms as he babbled in Russian, but kept his hips rolling into Seung Gil. It wasn’t long before Otabek cursed in Russian and bit into Yuri’s shoulder and pressed him forward onto Seung Gil’s chest. He grabbed Yuri’s hips, pulling him free of Seung Gil and pistoned rapidly into him. Causing the two men below to scream out as Yuri’s fingers griped Seung Gil’s hair, before Yuri ripped the gag free with his teeth and slamming his mouth to the Seung Gil’s gasping mouth.

It was now Seung Gil that swallowed the moans and screams as Yuri nearly sobbed into his mouth. If he had it in his body, Seung Gil would be hard again at the sounds and feeling of Yuri above him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him tightly as his body was rocked on him over and over again. By the time Otabek grunted deeply and slammed his hips into Yuri one final time, all three of them were a mess. Yuri coming again between them with a scream. Otabek gulped breaths as he fell to the side and moaned into the bed. “Fuuuuuuuu”

Seung Gil rubbed his hands up Yuri’s back as he shook and babbled into his skin. He slid his eyes to Otabek questioningly, who smirked. “He’s okay. He just needs a few moments to come back.” He brushed Yuri’s hair off his face, turning the smaller boy’s face to rest his cheek on Seung Gil’s chest. He looked lovingly into the now glassy green eyes. “There you are, _moya lyubov'_.” Yuri whimpered small and pressed his face back into Seung Gil’s chest. Otabek smirked and stood, making his way to the bath room.

As he watched his friend disappear into the other room, Seung Gil kissed the messy blonde hair. “You good?” He’d never seen Yuri look so small. But he’d seen a lot of different sides of Yuri this evening and was quickly deciding he liked this feisty blonde. This was in no way normal for him.

Yuri lifted his head up with a soft smile. “Yup. Better than good.” Nipped at his chest before he rolled onto his back. Otabek had returned with two wet clothes and cleaned them both down. The three quickly feel asleep. Seung Gil and Otabek holding onto a curled-up Yuri between them.

 

The following morning Seung Gil snuck out before the sun rose. He needed to think and he needed good coffee. He sat in the hotel restaurant, staring down a cup of coffee as if it held the answers to every question he had about the pair sleeping in his hotel bed upstairs. He had been so focused on the silent cup that he didn’t see the broad chest sit across from him. “I take it you finally met your match last night” Seung Gil looked up to see Victor grinning at him over a cup of coffee. Seung Gil groaned and sunk in his chair. He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how this happen... I think I'm actually a fan of this trio now... well damn.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta! Sorry!
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
